MegaDimension Mach: Green BrotherNext Red
by PCUSPARD
Summary: Green Brother: Patric is back on another adventure in the HyperDimension! This time with the Ultradimension Patric, Ultra Nep, Gold Third and a new threat, how will our CPUs and CPU Candidates handle this problem? Sequel to HyperDimension Mach: Green Brother.
1. Where Are We?

**MegaDimension Mach: Green Brother/Next Red**

 _Gamindustri, a land outside our reality, is a world run by ten CPUs and CPU Candidates._

 _CPU Purple Heart and CPU Candidate Purple Sister rule Planeptune._

 _CPU Black Heart and CPU Candidate Black Sister rule Lastation._

 _CPU White Heart and CPU Candidates White Sisters rule Lowee._

 _And..._

 _CPU Green Heart, CPU Gold Heart, and CPU Candidate Green Brother rule Leanbox._

 _In the past Gamindustri has been exposed to various threats, including the CPU of Piracy, Arfoire, and Kamen Rider Necrom..._

 _But thanks to the efforts of the CPUs and Kamen Riders, a lasting era of peace has been maintained._

 _However, this might draw to a close as they face the CPU Shift Period, this could be the end of their reign._

 **Zero Dimension Mach Z: Twilight of the Desperate CPU**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Ah. It is quite nice relaxing in this cherry blossom field, wouldn't you agree, PC?" Sis asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah! This would make the perfect picture." I said smiling. "I can kind of see why Neptune likes this place so much."

"Really now? Well, we must head back to Planeptune's Basilicom anyways. Histoire wanted us to help her lecture Neptune about the CPU Shift Period." Sis said helping me get up.

"Alright then. let's go." I said as we began walking towards the large NepTower. However as we were walking, we saw a small white, console, with an orange swirl on it. "What's this?" I asked no one in particular as I picked up the console.

"Does it look familiar to you, PC?" Sis asked me.

"In a way. It looks like an old Dreamcast. It looks rusted."

 _S-S-Someone, S-S-Save me._

"Did you hear that?" I said surprised.

"Hear what?" Sis replied back.

"Hm. I guess I'm just imagining things." I said as I couldn't help but look at the console as we took it with us. "Hey Sis, this may be me imagining things, but do you sound a bit, different?" I asked her.

"Different how?"

"I don't know, maybe just like, a bit of an accent maybe?" I thought. "Oh well, it's not really important."

* * *

"We're here, Histoire!" Sis said as we both entered.

"Thank goodness." She said sighing. "Please tell Neptune about your plans for the CPU Shift Period." She said pointing towards Neptune and Nepgear. We were both silent for a few moments.

"You guys have nothin', don'tcha?" Neptune asked us.

"Basically." I said simply.

"Correct." Sis nodded. Histoire grew shocked.

"What do you mean you have nothing planned?! This is quite serious!" She said. "I may have expected this of Neptune, but not of you Vert!" Histoire said exasperated.

"Well what do ya expect Histy? Patric and I have been busy with our show, you know Game Neps? It's pretty popular." Neptune said, showing off.

"Oh yeah, we still need to finish Sonic Adventure 3." I said.

"We're never finishing that horrible game." She said seriously.

I nodded. "I agree."

"How did we go from speaking of an important matter to a let's play channel on NepTube?!" Histoire shouted.

"Um, because it raises our shares whenever we do the show. Both Leanbox's and Planeptune's." Nepgear said trying to get our show in the green light.

"It appears that only Noire and Uni have truly prepared a plan for this eventful time." Histiore sighed as she left the room. "It looks as though I will be facing this situation on my own."

"So, Patric, what's that?" Nepgear said pointing to the console in my hand.

"It's this console, Sis and I found it while we were walking over here." I said showing it to her.

"Hm, the plugs in the back are adaptable to another console, so let's plug it in and see if it works!" Neptune said plugging it in and pressing the power button.

 _Someone, s-s-save me!_

"There's that voice again." I said shaking my head.

"I think I heard it too." Nepgear said as the four of us got close to it.

 _Someone, save the Z-Z-Z-Zero Dimension!_

The voice finished as a large orange portal appeared in front of us. "Oh hell no! I'm not going through this a fourth time!" I shouted as Sis and I tried to run away from the portal.

"We're getting sucked in!" Nepgear shouted as she and Neptune tried to do the same. However, our struggling was for nothing as all four of us got sucked in.

* * *

"God, my head. It hurts like hell." I said shaking my head. I opened my eyes and well, you get what you wish for. The place I saw looked like a destroyed Planeptune. "Guys, what's going on?" I questioned the others as they came too.

"Where are we?" Sis asked as I helped her up.

"It scares me to think this, but it looks like Planeptune." Nepgear said.

"Oh come on! It's not Planeptune! Our nation wouldn't be this destroyed."

"While that may be true, I think the most logical solution would be to search around. There doesn't seem to be any people here." I said as we all began to move. As we looked across the dark red damage, and carnage seen, we came across a large city square area as we saw a girl in a white shirt, short black skirt, red hair and a megaphone.

"Take that! And that! You damn monsters don't know when to give up!" She said attacking the large monsters.

"An actual human, let's give her a hand!" Neptune said grabbing her wooden stick. We all joined in as we helped fight off the enemies. "Whew! that was a bit of a rush. I may not be able to feel shares here but I'm still the protagonist!" Neptune gloated.

She's wrong.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" The red haired girl said attacking me as I tried to block with my Zenrin Shooter.

"Hey, calm down! We were tryin' to help!" I said as we kept on clashing.

"Heh, you ain't bad kid. Name's Uzume Tennouboshi! What's your name?" She said in the middle of our battle.

"Patric, it's Patric!" I struggled to say as I tried to defend.

"Pat-, ugh, your name's freaking hard to say!" She said.

"How is it hard? It's like two syllables! Your name's much harder to say and spell, yet I can do it, just fine!" I said as we continued to attack each other.

"Both of you, stop this foolishness right now!" Sis said interrupting our fight. "You shouldn't just randomly attack someone who was just trying to help you." She said to Uzume. "As well as the fact that you joined in as well. I can understand defending yourself, PC, but not to this exent." Sis said. "Now then, if we are all in agreement, you two need to make up with each other." Uzume and I reluctantly shook hands.

"Haha. Patric got chewed out." Neptune teased.

"If he weren't here, that would probably be you in his position and me in Vert's." Nepgear sighed.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to the true sequel to Hyper Dimension Mach! This is MegaDimension Mach: Green Brother/Next Red!**


	2. Who is Orange Heart?

**Patric's POV**

"So yeah, sorry about confusing you guys for monsters." Uzume said scratching the back of her head. "It's just so rare to see actual humans around."

"It's fine. It's actually quite logical to think that way with how all we've seen around here are monsters." I said simply.

"Now, Uzume, do you happen to know what caused this?" Sis asked the girl.

"Yeah I do. Brace yourself." She said as we felt the ground tremble. We looked up and saw a purple and black giant with an orange visor. "That giant has caused this."

"THAT'S the thing causing all this destruction?" Nepgeaar asked in complete confusion.

"Well, that's a new one." I said simply.

"Indeed, it looks as though it could fall quite easily." Sis said analyzing the giant.

"How are you two able to respond so calmly to events like this?!" Nepgear flabergastedly asked.

"Nepgear, we've faced mad scientists, gods, normal giants, hive minds and other CPUs. If anything's going to spice things up, it's a world destroying giant." I said with a grin. "So, Uzume, you have plans on taking that giant out? Allow us to help."

"Are you sure? You guys just seem like normal humans, to me." Uzume said with shock.

"Uzume, come on! We wanna help so that's exactly what we're gonna do." Neptune said with her usual smile.

"Alright, fine. But we can't fight it now. We're injured. Let me take you to my base and prepare." She said leading us away from the Nameless Ruins.

* * *

After we healed our wounds we began to walk back to the ruins. "Okay, so along with the giant, a horde of monsters will arrive with it. We need to take out that horde." She said preparing her megaphone. "You guys ready?" She asked us.

I nodded. "You ready, Nepgear?" I asked preparing my Mach Driver.

"Right, it's time to transform!" She said wrapping the Drive Driver around her waist.

 _"That belt..."_ Uzume thought.

"Let's... Henshin!" I said slotting Signal Mach in my Mach Driver.

"Henshin!" Nepgear said slotting Shift Lilac into her Shift Brace.

 **Rider! Mach!**

 **Drive! Type, Lilac!**

Our white and pink armors spun around and flew on our bodies as we made our weapons appear as the five of us attacked the monsters in our way. "Hit Macher!" i shouted spinning my wheel as white energy surrounded it and I hit several enemies in front of me.

"Mirage Dance!" Nepgear shouted slashing monsters with her Gear Blade.

"Come on, Vert! We can't let the young'ins show us up! Cross Combination!" Neptune shouted performing her special attack on some Pixelvaders.

"Hmhm. Indeed. Sylhet Spear!" Sis shouted piercing several enemies in her way.

"Damn it! They just keep comin'! Dream Roar!" Uzume shouted performing her drill punch. "Jesus chirst, they just keep coming!" Uzume said as she saw a large dog like creature run towards her. "Heh, I was wondering when you'd show up, you big mutt! Now though, I have something that can end you once and for all!" Uzume said getting a diamond out.

"Is that, a Share Crystal?!" Sis questioned.

"Transform!" Uzume said lighting up as something like a CPU transformation. When it dispersed, we saw a taller, orange haired girl, with a white one piece witha blue center with, rollerblades on her feet. "Transformation complete~!" She said in a girly tone.

"That's Uzume?!" The four of us shouted surprised. We decided to ignore it for the time being as the five of us began fighting the dog monster. Uzume jumped up as she dropped her megaphone as her hand was surrounded by an orange drill.

"Dream Combo!" She said with a smile as I prepared the finisher as Nepgear did the same.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Mach!**

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Lilac!**

"I will have you perish here! Spiral Break!" Sis said as she threw her spear down.

"Behold, my special! Neptune Break!" Neptune said as she slammed her wooden stick down as Nepgear and I landed our kick. The dog monster exploded as Nepgear and I undid our transformations.

"Yay! Patsy, Gearsy, we did it!" Uzume said jumping towards the two of us. She then undid her HDD as she returned to normal and immediately let go. "Ahem, w-well, that mutt is finally put down for good." She said shifting her gaze away from us Candidates. "Now all that's left is to meet with Umio. I'll show you guys the rendezous point." Uzume said as the four of us left the scene to meet with this Umio.

* * *

 **Histoire's POV**

I returned to the room Neptune and the others were occupying as I realized they were all gone. I at first assumed that they left to get some actual work done, but knowing Neptune, I doubt that this is true. I looked all over the Basilicom as I began to worry about the four of them. And immediately, Minako and Papi burst into the Basilicom.

"Histoire! Where's PJ-chan and Vert?" Minako asked me.

"The chickies said they'd come here and be back soon!" Papi said as she paced around the room. "Um, why're we here again?" She asked causing Minako and myself to sigh.

"No matter the world..." I sighed shaking my head.

"Mom's still a bird brain." Minako sighed as she returned to the topic at hand. "Nevertheless, where are they?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Although, I did hear some noise from this room before they disappeared." I said as my eyes suddenly shined blue, meaning that somebody was trying to communicate with me.


	3. How Does One Become a CPU? Again?

**Patric's POV**

I have no words. I literally have no words. "Patsy, Gearsy, Vertsy, Nepsy, this is Umio!" Uzume said as she introduced us to her friend. It was a fish with a handsome man's face.

"Greetings, all of you. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as I nodded.

"Same over here." I said out loud. _"This guy might be an inverted male Mama Mero."_ I commented on the inside as I'm sure Sis was thinking the same thing.

"So, Umio was who you were talking to earlier, Uzume?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep! Umio's been helping me out with the evacuation of these Baby Bugs!" Uzume said.

"I see. We're doing this to prepare for the giant, yes?" Sis questioned.

"Bingo, Vertsy." Uzume said as she immediately turned. She then shushed us. "Quiet! Someone's coming!" she whispered as we hid behind a wall.

"But Arfoire, doing patrol is kinda boring don'tcha think?" We heard a carefree adult say.

 _"Arfoire?!"_ I thought to myself.

"Quiet, Ryouma! This is all so Dark Purple can bring destruction to this world! That is why we are here. And we are not stopping this patrol! Anybody Dark Purple sees as a threat must be terminated!" Arfoire shouted.

 _"Arfoire AND Ryouma. I know I didn't exactly kill Arfoire, but I know for a fact that Ryouma finally died!"_ I grunted to myself. Sis seemed to noticed as she pointed towards Uzume. She seemed to be having similar reactions to myself.

"Oh, it's the hag Arbore! I never got to pay you back properly for framing me that century ago!" Neptune said about to rush Arfoire until Nepgear stopped her. They obviously noticed this and turned towards us.

"These are the people Dark Purple is having trouble with? Really? They look like nothing but kids!" Arfoire said underestimating us.

"Though these two over here seem somewhat familar to me." Ryouma said looking at Sis and I.

"Ryouma Sengoku, words cannot describe how much hatred I feel for the two of you." Sis said preparing her spear. She then pointed it into Ryouma's face. "And it just makes it better knowing that you're working for that giant." She said as I nodded.

"Same with you, Arfoire. I never truly, payed you back for what you did to Mom. Let's Henshin!" I said. **Rider Deadheat!** "Neptune, Nepgear, I think you guys should get ready too." I said holding my Zenrin Shooter up to Ryouma and my Handle Ken in Arfoire's face.

"Alright! Henshin!" Nepgear said. **Drive! Type, Lilac!** "Arfoire, Ryouma, reach for the sky!" Nepgear said preparing her weapon.

"Damn, I didn't know you guys had history with them. That just makes this even better!" Uzume said transforming into Orange Heart.

"Oh, I see how it is now. They must be thinking of an alternate universe version of us! Although, just looking aqt your face urks me." Ryouma said preparing a green Necrom Eyecon. "Henshin!"

"Hmph. Either way, ruin will come to them!" She said getting a dark purple cartridge with a bulky brown belt. "Henshin!"

 **Dai Tengan! Complete! Mega Uload! Complete Destruction!**

 **Gashato! Level Up! Chaser to Mashin! Bringin' Ruin X!**

"Necrom I expected, but what's Arfoire now?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter! Time to Nep up these jerks!" Neptune said preparing her stick. The five of us circled the two of them as Sis and I went against Necrom and Neptune, Nepgear and Uzume went against Arfoire.

"You will regret crossing us! Kinestra Slash!" Sis shouted as wind surrounded her spear.

 **Burst! Sudden, Deadheat!** "Berserk Tire!" I shouted as the white parts of my tire bursted in an attempt to attack Necrom. He merely sighed as he transported away from us causing our attacks to hit each other.

"How cowardly of him." Sis sneered.

"The one thing about him he has me forget, and its that one!" I grunted to myself as I noticed Uzume looking at my Deadheat armor. I ignored it as I reached for Shift Technic.

 **Shift Car! Tire Koukan! Umai!**

My Kourin Signal channged as I used it's abilty to search for Necrom. "Sis, 12 o'clock!" I shouted as she nodded.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" She shouted hitting Necrom several times with her spear.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle!**

"Deadheat, U Turn Slash!" I shouted, circling to his left as I slashed his armor several times.

* * *

 **Uzume's POV**

 _"What is it about Patsy's armor that leaves, a longing feeling in my mind?"_ I thought to myself.

"Uzume! You're spacing out! You've gotta focus or you get KO'd! We shouldn't waste Life Fragments this early in the game!" Nepsy said getting me back in the game. "Quick, Stat Multiplier!" Nepsy said raising my own stats and Gearsy's.

"Got it, Dream Roar!" I shouted emitting sound waves from my Megaphone. Howeverm it showed to have no effect. The purple armored hag fired at me with her sidearm. "Shit!" I whispered to myself. Gearsy's blade then shined purple.

"Attack! Starshine!" She shouted as the hag and the scientist gave up.

"It's useless to continue. Dark Purple will be here soon." She said as she and the scientist disappeared.

 **Nice Drive! Otsukare!**

Patsy and Gearsy undid their transformation as the four of them ran towards me. "Uzume, do you know where the giant's going?" Gearsy asked me. I nodded in turn.

"I've been tracking it down for a while. It should be in this cherry blossom tree forest near the Base." I said to Vertsy's surprise.

"My, I never expected there to be flora in a place like this." Vertsy said as one of the baby bugs, Fried Shrimp walked up to her.

"Oh yes. Umio and the rest of us have been taking care of these areas." He said. "Also, tahnk you Lady Uzume!"

"Shucks, no problem guys. Anyways, we should get going! Quick." I said as the five of us rushed to the area.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Like, wouldn't it be super cool if Patsy, Gearsy, Vertsy and Nepsy could transform like Uzume? It would be totally awesome!" Uzume said in an, uncharacteristically girly tone.

"Um..." I responded.

"I have no words..." Sis said looking away for a bit.

"Uzume, you feeling okay?" Neptune asked as Uzume coughed.

"Um, of course I am, Nepsy!" She said going back to her normal tone. _"Perhaps it's best not to think about stuff like that..."_ I sighed inwordly as we continued through the forest until we heard a crash. We looked up and noticed the giant, Dark Purple as she roared causing the ground to shake as some of its monster inahabitants hid behind Uzume.

"Please Lady Uzume, please help us!" They shivered as Uzume nodded.

"Don't worry, we're gonna protect you guys! I have an ability that'll put the giant to shame!" Uzume said as she transformed into Orange Heart. Though, I felt something warm in my chest.

"Sis, do you feel the warmth, too?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, this Share Energy, I haven't felt anything like it since we arrived here." She said as Neptune smiled.

"Looks like that wish from before is coming true, Uzume!" Neptune smirked.

"Nepsy? What're are talking about?" Orange Heart asked as we only smiled as the warmth formed power on symbols, Share Crystals in front of us.

"All eyes should be on us!" We all said as two of the Share Crystals shined green and the other two shined purple. We all shined brightly as Lady Uzume witnessed our HDD forms. "Bare witness to the power a CPU holds!" We shouted as we landed on the ground.

"Whoa, Patsy, Vertsy, Nepsy, Gearsy!" Lady Uzume gasped. Madam Arfoire and Ryouma merely scoffed.

"The green wind flowing in the bright day, CPU Green Heart!" My dear sister said making her white spear appear.

"The red wind thundering in the night sky, CPU Candidate Green Brother!" I shouted making Father's Shingo Ax appear.

"The purple wave beyond the dark past, CPU Purple Heart!" Lady Neptune said swiftly as she made her blade appear.

"The new purple wave towards a modern tomorrow, CPU Candidate Purple Sister!" Lady Nepgear said as she made her gunblade appear.

"We are CPUs!" We all shouted together. My sister then pointed towards the two antagonists.

"Those who threaten to disturb the peace,"

I then raised my ax. "Then prepare for execution!" Ryouma merely clapped in mockingness.

"Brilliant. You four write that one down?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "That won't scare us. After with the scientific beauty that Dark Purple is, how can you four even hope to stop her?" He said full of arrogance.

"Watch your tounge, Sengoku. You might get it skewed." I said with venom as he obviously didn't take it seriously.

"Okay! Time for Uzume to use her special!" Lady Uzume said as the trinket on her right arm shined. "Sharing Field, activate!"

When Lady Uzume shouted those words, an immense amount of Share Energy flowing around the five of us. We were all on separated platforms around Dark Purple as I could feel the SP rising within my axe. "Sister, can you feel this power?" I asked her as she nodded.

"I can. This is something we can work with. Let us get in the proper positioning then." My dear sister said as we both flew to opposing sides of Dark Purple.

"Nepgear, let us get into position as well." Lady Neptune said as Lady Nepgear followed her instructions.

"Uzume will use this!" Lady Uzume said as her hand shined orange. "Dream Combo!" She said punching and kicking Dark Purple.

"Alright,. PC, now that Uzume has led us to this opportunity, let's take advantage of it." Dear Sister said preparing her spear.

"Of course. Engage EXE Drive! Broken Fannings!" I shout as My dear sister and I slashed the colossal giant with her spear and my own axe. We continued this in rapid succession for about 30 sessions until we both rushed in with our blades cutting Dark Purple.

"Nepgear, let us follow suit!" Lady Neptune said preparing her sword.

"Right! Violet Buster!" Lady Nepgear shouted as the two Planeptune sisters did a swords dance on the giant as it seemed to be weakened.

"GRAAAAAAH!" It shouted as it exploded, with the Sharing Field returning to the Zero Dimension for us to witness the shocked expression on Arfoire's and Ryouma's faces.

"But, how?! Dark Purple is the overlord of ruin and destruction!" Arfoire shouted in denial.

"How interesting! This'll be perfect data for me! We must away, Arfoire! My lab awaits!" Ryouma said as he grabbed Arfoire's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Arfoire said taking her hand away. "I can walk by myself!" She huffed as the two villains took their leave. We all undid our HDD as Uzume seemed mesmorized.

"We, we did it!" Uzume gasped in a shocked expression.

"Hell yeah!" I said with a smirk.

"I believe this will stop the monster attacks for a short while." Sis said with a smile. "How fortunate, Uzume."

"Alright! Maybe now we can focus on finding a way back home." Neptune said in an uncharacteristically reasonable tone.

"I'll try contacting Histoire." Nepgear said as she tried to get a signal in. Unfortunately it would work. "Darn. It's like this place is a desert or something." Nepear sulked. I began thinking.

"Uzume, is there a place around here where there's a large amount of electricity?" I asked her as she nodded. "I think I have an idea."


	4. How Do We Get Back?

**Histoire's POV**

"Neptune, are you all okay?!" I asked as Minako and Papi watched through the N-Gear as well.

 _"Yeah, we're fine! Uzume's been helping us out during our time here!"_ She said as I smiled.

"Thank you for watching over the CPUs, Uzume." I thanked as Neptune handed the N-Gear to a girl with long red hair and orange eyes.

 _"It's cool. We were only able to beat the giant thanks to these four being here, so it's cool!"_ Uzume said with a nice grin.

"Hopefully Neptune didn't cause too much tro-" I was about to say until I got interrupted by Minako and Papi.

"PJ-chan! Are you guys okay?!" Minako shrieked obviously worried for her basically spouse.

"Are Papi's Chickies okay?!" Papi, ahem, chirped as Uzume pointed her N-Gear towards Patric and Nepgear working on some sort of device.

 _"They're here too, safe and sound. They're working so we can get the four of them home."_ Uzume said as I saw Nepgear hand Patric some sort of tool.

 _"Hey, Uzume? I was thinking, maybe we could all return home after we finished helping you?"_ Neptune asked as that gave me a shocked expression.

"Neptune, your nation needs you! The Shift Period is lowering your Shares every minute you're gone! The only reason Leanbox isn't facing such a large issue is due to Minako being here." I lectured as Neptune sighed.

 _"Yeah, I know that but-"_ Neptune was cut off by Uzume.

 _"Nepsy, you've got a nation to go back to. Besides, we killed that giant. Arfoire and Ryouma can't be that hard to take out." Uzume grunted._

"Wait, Ryouma Sengoku is over there?!" I shouted as Minako grew shocked as well.

 _"Correct. We were quite surprised by this as well. PC and I were sure he either died or ceased to exist."_ Vert pondered.

"I see. Do be sure to be careful Uzume. Ryouma Sengoku is not to be taken lightly." I warned.

 _"Don't worry, Patsy and Vertsy already warned me about that snake."_ Uzume answered.

"Excellent. How close are you both to making the machine work?" MInako asked Patric and Nepgear.

 _"Almost done!"_ They both grunted as Uzume placed the N-Gear to the device.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Alright! We got it working!" I grunted as I smiled. Nepgear and I high fived at a job well done as Uzume smiled as well.

"Awesome! Now you guys can finally get home!" Uzume smiled as Nepgear sighed.

"Uzume, are you sure you don't want us to stay? It took 5 CPU Candidates to defeat Arfoire and it took all 10 CPUs of Hyper Dimension to defeat Ryouma. Are you certain you don't want a little more help?" Nepgear questioned.

"Don't sweat it, Gearsy. I've seen 'em around and I think I'll be able to take them down! You guys just focus on getting in that transporter and getting home!" She said slapping Nepgear's back.

"Truly, thank you for your help, Uzume. We greatly appreciate it." Vert said as she and I bowed.

"Why're you guys bein' like that? Just loosen up! Let it flow naturally!" Uzume pouted with a smile. We all entered the transporter as we heard a crash. We looked as we saw Arfoire and Ryouma walk in with several mechanical monsters.

"So this is where you all've been held up. Let's turn this place to shreds!" Arfoire smiled devilishly as they both pointed in our direction. I grunted as I felt a piercing sound in my head. All I could end up hearing is this one sentence until I lost conscioussness.

 _"Give me the wheel, son!"_

* * *

 **Uzume's POV**

I grew surprised as I saw Patsy and Gearsy rushed out of the transporter with both Vertsy and Nepsy trying to grasp for their hands as they both pulled out their weapons. Gearsy attacked with her sword as Patsy fired a different weapon from what he usually used. Instead of his Zenrin Shooter, he hand this, Door Gun, or something. They both attacked with their weapons as they both dashed to the other sides of the room.

"Reach for the sky, Ryouma!" Gearsy seethed.

"You're gonna pay for killing me, Arfoire!" Patsy shouted as we were all confused by that statement. Either way, I rushed the two out after the building started to explode. We ran as I noticed Patsy's pupils were dark red instead of his normal dark brown.

"Guys, what the hell was that about?! That was your guys' only way home!" I shouted at the two as Gearsy recoiled a small bit, as Patsy's eyes returned to normal.

"What, just happened?" He asked as he looked at his surroundings. "Why're we still in Zero Dimension?" He asked.

"Patric? You don't remember what just happened?" Gearsy asked him as he shook his head.

"All I remember was that the four of us were in that transporter, going back to HyperDimension. Why's it destroyed?" He questioned as I just continued to grow shocked.

"Patsy, I just noticed something. When we escaped the transporter area, your eyes went red." I said causing lightbulbs to go off in both Gearsy's and Patsy's heads.

"God-

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

-damn it, Mother!" I said slamming my fist on the counter as Histoire was sighing.

"Now, Vert, calm down now. We gotta relax here." Neptune said trying to calm me down.

"Neptune, I can't calm down. Once again, my brother is located in another world, and I'm powerless to stop it!" I grunted. "Only this time I know where he is."

"There, see? It's not so ba-"

"Which makes it even worse! It makes me want to do more to bring him back and yet I can't." I sighed as Neptune picked up an unconscious Histoire.

"Okay, okay. I understand that completely. IF, Compa and I are worried sick about Nep. Jr right now, too. But right now, we have to work on rebooting Histy." Neptune said as Compa placed a small ice pack on Histoire's head as Papi fanned her with her wing.

"Yes of course. Compa, do you have the manual for her?" I asked as Compa nodded. Minako was in tears at the moment as I rubbed her back.


	5. Who Are They?

**Patric's POV**

"So, I've been wondering. Has this whole, Patsy getting controlled by his dead mom, happened before?" Uzume asked as we both nodded.

"It was during the time where not only had the, at that point, nine CPUs of Gamindustri settled their differences aside and stopped competing for shares. Which not only was what Rouge wanted from the beginning, but also her killer, Arfoire had been attacking each of our nations for Anti Crystals." Nepgear explained.

"Basically the antithesis of Share Crystals. Needless to say, that was when we first used Shift Deadheat. Which at that time, contained her soul. Which is now permanently linked to my own soul."

"But that sounds like it would only fly on a cartoon network on life support!" Uzume grunted as we both nodded again.

"Yeah I know, but that's actually what happened. Anyways, back on track. Why're we going through this cave again?" I asked as Uzume answered.

"We're heading to my main base. That base from earlier was a safe keep for when I was battling the giant. But now that she's gone, we don't need to be there anymore." She said as we saw Arfoire ahead.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Arfoire smirked. I grunted as I got out my own Share Crystal as Nepgear and Uzume followed my example.

"Let's Play! CPU, Modulation!" I shouted as the others looked at me in surprise. They both shrugged as they followed.

"Let's Play! CPU, Modulation!" They shouted as we lit up and revealed our true selves.

"The red wind thundering under the moonlight! CPU Candidate Green Brother!"

"The new purple wave cutting to the future! CPU Candidate Purple Sister!"

"The orange spiral of dreams! CPU Orange Heart!"

"We are CPUs!" The three of us shouted.

"Those who threaten to disturb the peace," Lady Nepgear pointed.

"Shall prepare for execution!" I said slamming Father's Signal Ax to the ground.

"Hah! You cannot defeat me here!" Arfoire mocked.

"Are you sure you should be saying that? You've lost every time we've dueled." I responded as Arfoire grunted.

"I shall bring ruin to you all!" She said grabbing a purple belt buckle and pressing the A Button on it. "Replicate!" She said putting it on a brace held in her right hand.

 **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's Your Name? The Bugster!**

"A Bugster? What's that?" Lady Nepgear asked as Arfoire shot at us several times in her virus-like state.

"Look out below!" A distant male voice shouted from above.

"Move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move!" A distant female voice shouted as two people crashed on top of myself and Lady Nepgear. When I looked up, I saw, a girl in a similar hoodie to Lady Neptune, but black replacing the white, while having longer hair and a taller body. The male had a black suit on with a white shirt, green tie, and green hanckerchief with similar hair to my own in my human form. Wait a minute. I noticed something was missing from my inventory. Something _**very**_ important!

"Where's the ring?! I know it has to be around here somewhere!" I shouted frantically as I searched the ground.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you lost the ring!" Lady Nepgear shrieked as she searched the ground with me as well.

"Hey, are you two looking for this?" The Neptune look alike asked as she held up the ring with the topaz rhimstones on it.

"Oh yes! Thank you, Lady Neptune." I said placing the ring back in my inventory.

"No problem, buddy!" She said with a smile. Then I realized what I had just said. And it looks like Lady Nepgear and Lady Uzume have as well.

"Neptune?"

"Nepsy?"

"Yep! That's me! I'm Neptune! It's nice to meet you girly girls. And guy. Hey, you look a lot like Patric!" She said as I looked towards the one who looks like my human form.

"That would mean, you're that Me from the Ultra Dimension!" I said as he nodded.

"Correct. You're my Hyper Dimension counterpart." He said calmly looking at Arfoire. "Who's the bug?" He questioned.

"How dare you refer to me with such raccus terms?!" Arfoire shouted defensively.

"How annoying. Neptune, let's help them out." The other Me said as Lady Neptune nodded.

"Henshin!"

 **Melon Energy!**

 **Mighty Action X!**

 **Lock ON! Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**

 **Gatan! Level UP! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty-Mighty Action, X!**

The other Me was in my old Zangetsu Shin armor I lost in transporting to worlds. Lady Neptune had a pink armor suit with a gamepad chestplate with a helmet with fake hair.

"I'm clearing this stage! No continues necessary!" Lady Neptune said as a white hammer with an A and B button on it.

 **Gashacon Breaker! Jakkin!**

"Surprise!" Lady Neptune taunted as her hammer turned into a sword.

 **Gashato! Kimewaza! Mighty- Critical Strike!** Lady Neptune's side holder sounded as she slashed Arfoire, blowing her up and placing her in a book. **Kaiishin no Ippatsu!**

"And that's that!" Lady Neptune said as we all undid our transformations.

"I have no idea how to react to this. There's another Neptune?!" Nepgear shrieked.

"Ooh! Another me? I remember my Blanc telling me of a smaller me from another world, but I never knew she had such a cute little sister!" Neptune said causing Nepgear to blush.

"Either way, with the hag gone, we can head to my actual base! Patsy, Gearsy, grab Big Nepsy and Big Patsy and let's go!" Uzume said leading the four of us out of the cave.


	6. What Will Uzume Do Next?

**Patric's POV**

My UltraDimension self and I listened to Nepgear stutter when trying to talk to the Adult Neptune. "Sure. You can call me, 'Big Sis', Nepgear." Adult Neptune answered as Nepgear only blushed.

"Looks like they're bonding." Ultra Me said as I nodded while Uzume and Umio were resting.

"Looks like it. How're Plutia and Peashy doing?" I asked as he sighed.

"They're doing well. How's that blonde you were with when you arrived?" He asked as I knew who he was talking about.

"Oh, Minako-chan's great!" I said smiling and blushing.

"I guess that's what the ring's for. Plan on marrying that woman?" He asked as I nodded.

"I always knew I would, but now, I'm gonna make it happen!" I said with a definitive expression. "Speaking of blondes, did you ever come clean to your Vert?"

"Yeah, I did. One of the most tense moments of my life. And that's saying a lot with what I've gone through." Ultra Me sighed.

"But why did you leave her then? You told me about how much time you had to spend away from her, so why immediately continue that after finally reuniting?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ultra Me grunted.

"First of all, it was an accident. The spirit of my dead mother is inside me."

"Oh that explains everything." Ultra Me snarked.

"And second of all, you're pretty serious. And much older than me." I said getting a better look at him.

"What do you expect? I'm 23 and you're stuck in that 16 year old body. And honestly, I lost my funny bone after I was first taken from my little sister." He said crossing his arms.

 _" **Little** , sister?" _I thought to myself. "So then why leave her?" I asked as my older self froze up.

"T-That's classified." He said. "Either way what's our next plan of attack?" He asked changing the subject.

 _"Something to look into later."_ I thought to myself as Uzume walked over.

"Our plan is to find Ryouma's base with the hag in Big Nepsy's book. And maybe even get Patsy and Gearsy back as a bonus." Uzume grinned. "Now, out with it, hag. Where's he?" She asked Arfoire.

 _"Hmph. Like I'll tell you anything!"_ Ultra Neptune whacked her Nep Note on the ground. _"Ow! What the hell's your problem?!"_ She shouted from the book.

"It's hard not to laugh at how high pitched her voice is in the Nep Note." Nepgear said snickering.

"Look, Arfy, just tell us where he is, and I've got a nice-totally not horrifying eggplant with your name on it!" Ultra Neptune tried to tempt.

"I believe you are only saying this because of your picky eating, Big Nepsy?" Umio-remember him?- responded.

"And you feeding her fish isn't picky?" Ultra Nep raised her eyebrow as Umio shied away behind Uzume.

 _"U-um, I wouldn't say no to the eggplant."_ Arfoire said giving into the bribe.

* * *

"Okay, so it should just be through this stadium." Uzume led as in the main arena stood Ryouma Sengoku and a tiny lady on a book in dark clothing. Though I did get a good look at some of the dark shards of glass out by the entrance.

"Who's that? She looks like Histoire, almost. Is she a tome too?!" I asked in shock.

"Oh look, another Lab Rat. Though this one's younger. You want that one?" She asked Ryouma.

"Eh, fine. I wanted to test out the new test subject, but I'll concede." He said shrugging.

"Hey Neptune. Been a while. Sorry I ditched you two. Wanted to do some fun stuff. I figured I'd help bust a world. Why don't you two join me? It's gonna be shit tons of fun!" The tome smiled evilly.

"I'll pass, Croire." Ultra Me said simply.

"No way, Crostie! That's wrong! I really can't let you go!" Ultra Neptune berated.

"Wait a minute, the reason you asked me to cooperate with you was because my power was 'too good to let go'." Croire reasoned as Ultra Nep came out speechless. "You were playing dumb this whole time?!" Croire shouted as Ryouma sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous. I'll just eliminate you all now." Ryouma said pressing the button on the side of his Eyecon.

"Nepgear, let's show them what we can really do!" I said preparing my arsenal.

"Right! Planeptune Key!" Nepgear said showing her Key.

"Signal Vert!" I said showing my ultimate Signal Bike.

"Proceding to Level 50!" Nepgear said preparing her hands like in a surgery.

"Let's, Hyper Super Mega Henshin Plus!" I said moving my left arm in a circular fashion as I closed my Mach Driver with my Signal Bike in it. My normal Mach Armor appeared as various green attachments made changes to the armor giving it a green and gold vibe. Nepgear's Key made an armor similar to Mom's Type Tridoron without the tire on the shoulder and with a motorbike motif.

 **Chou! Rider! Vert!**

 **Drive Type Super Gear!**

"The Tires that spin in the name of justice! For we are the Super Spinning Wheel!" We said posing.

"Henshin." Ultra Me and Ultra Neptune said as they transformed into Zangetsu and Ex-Aid.

"I guess I'll transform too!" Uzume said transforming to Orange Heart.

"Heh, let's begin then." Necrom said as Ex-Aid smashed his head with her Gashacon Breaker. Zangetsu shot at him with my- force of habit-, **his** Sonic Arrow as Necrom deflected it. "You'll have to try better than that. I already have experience with Sonic Arrows." He said as a light bulb went off in my brain.

 _"There's no doubt in my mind that this Ryouma is the same one I took down several times before. I guess I need to hit a bit harder then!"_ I thought to myself as I grunted. I prepared my spear as I saw Ex-Aid sneak and put Croire in the Nep Note. Although I noticed something coming out of the Nep Note.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! You completely fell for it!" Arfoire laughed maniacally.

"Oh no! The ugly hag is back! Ew!" Orange Heart shrieked as Arfoire began glowing a dark purple, and growing. Eventually she grew into Dark Purple?!

"Just as my research showed! Didn't I tell you those Anti-Crystals I found would make for some great ways of returning Dark Purple to life?!" Necrom smiled maniacally.

"Anti-Crystals?!" Lilac and I shouted as Arfoire growled.

"Oh crap, oh crap! How're we gonna clear this one?" Ex-Aid asked Zangetsu.

"No clue. All I know is that we're in deep trouble if we don't get out of here." He said crossing his arms.

 _"There is no need to worry about that."_ Histoire said with a smile from Lilac's N-Gear.

"Histoire! I'm not sure how we're able to beat this thing. Uzume used up her Share Crystal while fighting Necrom." Lilac responded as I was fanning a wounded Orange Heart.

"Uzume's eyes are spinning..." Orange Heart dazed.

 _"Do you not think we have a plan, Nepgear?"_ My Sis questioned from the N-Gear. _"We plan on connecting the Shares of the Sharing Field to that of HyperDimension's."_

"How would that work? We don't have anything here that has Shares from HyperDimension." I asked.

 _"Oh but we do, PJ-chan. Signal Vert and the Planeptune are direct connections to Leanbox's and Planeptune's Sharicites respectively."_ I heard my girlfriend's voice as it brought a smile in my helmet.

"You're right, MInako-chan!" I said with determination. "Nepgear, let's charge up the Shares!" I said mashing the button on my belt.

"Right!" Lilac said as she continually turned the key on Mr. Belt. Orange Heart got up as she prepared her arm attachment.

"Sharing Field, Activate!" She shouted as mine and Lady Nepgear's armor shined revealling our HDD.

"Beloved, if only you were here to feel all the warm energy here." I said as she winked.

 _"Funny you sho_ uld say that." She said as I saw Beloved, my dear sister and Lady Neptune arrived from the portal in the Sharing Field. "Now then, let's get to work." She winked as she transformed into her Gold Heart form.

"Now then, let's face this threat head on!" My dear sister said showing her spear in Dark Purple's face.

"The green wind flowing in the daylight! CPU Green Heart!"

"The red wind thundering in the moonlight! CPU Candidate Green Brother!"

"The gold wind loving all around it! CPU Gold Heart!"

"We are Leanbox's CPUs!" We all shouted together.

"Now, do prepare yourself!" My dear sister taunted holding her spear.

"The purple wave beyond a dark past! CPU Purple Heart!"

"The new purple wave towards a modern tomorrow! CPU Candidate Purple Sister!"

"We are Planeptune's CPUs!" Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear shouted together.

"I suggest you be prepared. We don't do warm ups." Lady Neptune taunted with a grin.

"Oh, wow! All of them are CPUs! Hey, Patric, we should have our own role call! That'd be awesome!" Lady Ex-Aid exclaimed as Sir Zangetsu sighed.

"Neptune, we have more important things to worry about right now." He sighed as he joined with my group as Lady Ex-Aid hopped to Lady Neptune's group.

"Okay everybody! Let's go and make a difference!" Lady Uzume smiled as Dark Purple roared.

My dear sister jumped high in the sky and stabbed Dark Purple several times, and created a gust of wind around it. "Kinestra Burst!" She shouted as Dark Purple grunted.

"Venus! LoveMe Chain!" Beloved shouted whipping Dark Purple several times causing Dark Purple to grunt more. She shouted as she nearly slammed her giant claw on me and Sir Zangetsu, only for Beloved to save us from the last minute. "No way **_my_** PJ-chan is getting injured." She said kissing me before dropping us.

"Sonic Volley!" Sir Zangetsu shouted utilizing my Sonic Arrow. Dark Purple was weakened as I saw an opportunity.

"Beloved! Dear Sister! I see an opening!" I shotued as my dear sister smirked.

"Then let us take it! Minako, are you prepared?"

"Haha, I'm ready for anything!" Beloved winked as we got in a triangular position. I made my Zenrin Shooters appear as I rapid fired at Dark Purple from one angle. Beloved created her whip as she cracked it and launched it at Dark Purple, restricting her movement.

"Dear sister, it's all up to you now." I said as she nodded to me.

"Engage EXE Drive! Green Twister!" My dear sister shouted as her spear lit up with green air currents and green lightning.

"Violet Buster!" Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear shouted as they performed their sword dance on Dark Purple as my dear sister stabbed Dark Purple's mask. Dark Purple cried out in pain and terror as she began exploding. We all undid our transformation as Neptune pointed us to the portal.

"Guys, we gotta go soon! Histy and Papi can't keep that portal open forever!" Neptune said after high fiving Uzume. "Why don't you come with us, Uzume?" She asked.

"I'd love to, but I still have things to solve here. I'm gonna make this nation great!" Uzume said smiling.

"Goodbye, Uzume. Thank you for all the help you gave us." Nepgear and I both said as Nepgear bowed.

"Don't sweat it, you two. Just get on back to your world. I'm sure your nations need you as well." Uzume grinned as we both waved as we stept towards the portal.

"Oh wait! Vert, before you go, I wanted to give you this!" Ultra Neptune said stopping Sis as she handed Sis another Gamer Driver. "The author said you'd be needing this soon!"

"You can't use that excuse for everything. Just say you built it yourself." Ultra Me sighed.

"But I didn't build it. I don't know who did." Ultra Neptune said back as they hopped through their own portal.

* * *

"Ah, back home at last!" I said stretching as Neptune plopped onto her bed. I took a look at the device making the portal as I noticed Minkao-chan's Mach Driver busted up. "What happened to it?"

"We used it to power the machine. It's busted now." Minako-chan sighed.

"Do you want me to fix it?" I asked as Sis shook her hand.

"I think I have a bit of a better idea." She smirked looking at the Gamer Driver Ultra Neptune gave her.

"Now that Patric and Nepgear have returned from Zero Dimension, I will call the rest of the CPUs and active Oracles over to Planeptune. There's something I would like to introduce to all of the CPUs." Histoire said as I hugged Minako-chan.

* * *

 **ZeroDimension Mach Z, Complete!**


	7. Heisei Generations Part 1

**Patric's POV**

"Now, that everybody is here, I believe it is time we all focus on this dangerous Shift Period." Histoire said as we all nodded.

"I don't understand why a time like this exists in the first place! Baby and the other CPUs are great protectors!" Mama Miia defended.

"While that is true, Miss Miia, there's this anonymous website spreading false rumors about the CPUs." Mama Mero said as Neptune hurrumphed.

" GeneralSummarySite! Hmph! How dare they say such things like how I'm lazy and I don't like working?" Neptune grunted as Noire sighed.

"Do you even hear youself? That's probably the one thing on that site that's true!" Noire huffed as Neptune sighed.

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that." Neptune sighed twiddling her thumbs.

"And as such, Shares are a bit low at this time. Along with the fact that there will be times where activating HDD will become a necesity." Histoire added.

"That's actually a really good idea. Especially since some of us aren't Kamen Riders." Uni said playfully glaring at Nepgear and myself as we whistled while looking the other way.

"Such reasons are why Lady Histoire and the rest of us created these." Mama Cerea said as there were 10 brooches with gold markings and a silver crystal inside. on the outer rims were white music notes, for some reason, as on the actual heart brooch there were 4 colored gems, dark blue and white on one side and purple and green on the other. "We made these Share Modules along with the partner Mascots to lower the amount of Shares used during HDD. 32X and Nomad for Neptune and Nepgear, PS and Vita for Noire and Uni, Ninten, Di and Es for Blanc, Rom and Ram, and X-1, Del, and Mac for Vert, Young Master PJ and Lady Minako respectively." She said as the small Mascots which could fit inside the Share Modules flew around us.

"I like it. This could really help us during this time period." Blanc said quietly as Ninten rested on her giant hat.

"I had this idea. Seeing as how one of our scientist has prevailed in virtual reality gaming, we had an idea that the Candidates could compete in a game of Pac Adventure. Would you agree to this?" Histoire asked us as we nodded.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Cave announced to the audience. "Yoiu have been waiting for this moment for months! The day our CPU Candidates do battle within the virtual reality game simulator!" She announced to the crowd's roaring applause.

"This will be a free-for-all on whoever can defeat Pac-Man first! Aside from that, there are no real rules!" 5pb. shouted as Rom and Ram walked in from one door as I walked in my own, as Nepgear walked through their own as well.

"It's pretty obvious that Rom and Ram are gonna work together on this one. So, do you guys wanna team up?" I asked as they nodded. "Come on, Del!"

"Nomad!"

"Vita!"

"Let's Play! CPU Modulation!" The three of us shouted as we revealed our HDD forms.

"Rom, you ready?" Lady Ram asked her older twin.

"Yes, Ram! Please, Di!"

"Es, let's do this!"

"Let's Play! CPU Modulation!" The twins shouted as they prepared their White Sister forms.

 **GAME START!**

Pixelation occured all across the arena as the arena changed to fit the maze of Pac-Man. Power Pellets, But from the inside of the cage, I noticed something.

"Where are the ghosts?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I was walking out of my school with my close bud. "Oh! K-Sha! Over here!" I said as she shyly walked towards me.

"Hello, Gentarou." She said as we were walking from our high school.

"So, is our CPU still on your mind?" I asked her bluntly as she immediately started blushing.

"Gentarou, why'd you have to bring that up?!" She shouted profusably.

"Because I know you have a major crush on her! Why not just try to talk to her? I'm sure you'll be able to find Lady Noire in Lastation somewhere." I said simply.

"Gen, it's not that simple. She has to have guards completely around her. I would have no chance of getting her to notice me." She sighed as we noticed a giant pink ghost in front of us, scaring other students.

"K-Sha! Come on! Let's transform!" I said putting my Fourze Driver on.

 **3 2 1!**

"Henshin!" I shouted, pulling the lever as my space armor appeared on my body. "Alright! Space has come! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this, man to man!" I said flying over to punch it.

K-Sha nodded as she pulled out her golden crystal. "First Tactic!" She said unemotionally as heavy artilary appeared on her back and head as her eyes became gold instead of her usual black.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"B-Sha, come on!" I shouted as I took off my orange ring.

"Sorry, Haru. The price for plain sugar is 1,000 credits!" The short blonde said with a smile.

"Damn it, you know, nobody is gonna spend that kind of money on a donut, right?" I sighed as she snickered.

"I'm just messing with ya, Haru. I wouldn't actually do that to my favorite customer. You come here so often, that I'll already have 1,000 credits before you get diabetes!" She said making her patented "Pac Smile". "So, d'ya hear about that website spreading rumors about the CPUs?" B-Sha asked me as I nodded.

"I like going to that website to get a good laugh. Rumors are just that, rumors." I said chuckling.

"Yeah, I can understand that, but now there's new m-m-m-monsters out there now." B-Sha said shivering.

"Man, Gamindustri can't seem to get a break. Phantoms, Roimudes, and now these ones? What's next?" I said sighing as I saw a giant orange blob fly through the street causing many to scream. "It's showtime. Henshin." I said putting my Flame Ring on.

 **Flame! Please! Hi, Hi, HI HI HI!**

I made my WizarSwordGun appear as I chased after the giant orange blob.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Listen, Eiji, you sure you're okay with me emposing on you in this?" my friend asked as I shook my head.

"It's not a problem, C-Sha. Go ahead, help yourself." I said as we dug into the meal I was given. I noticed C-Sha gripping her arm as I saw, something purple come out of it. "C-Sha, are you alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah! I'm good! I just need to use the bathroom real quick." She said immediatly leaving the table. I nodded as I continued to enjoy my meal as I heard an explosion. I quickly rushed outside as I saw a child about to get crushed by some cracked bricks from a wall. I quickly pushed the child out of the way as some of the bricks landed on my right leg. "Oh my god! Eiji!" I heard C-Sha shouted as she ran over and pulled the rubble off of me.

"T-Thanks, C-Sha. I'll take care of this." I said calling on my 3 Super Medals from my chest. "Henshin!"

 **Super, Super, SUPER! Super Taka! Super Tora! Super Bata! Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! SUPER!**

I activated my Ultimate form as I rushed towards the large blue blob causing the havoc.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Shoutarou Hidari. You have some experience of two spirits in one body, correct?" The gray haired adult asked me.

"Well, yeah. My partner, Phillip and I unite to become Kamen Rider W. Why do you ask?" I questioned tipping my hat.

"Is there a time limit? Or does your body begin to crack after a while while using W?" She asked. She then suddenly changed her black eyes to green as she sighed.

"S-Sha, you don't need to do this." She said shyly as she returned to her black eyes.

"E-Sha, quiet!" She suddenly shouted, freaking out. This kinda spooked me as my phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

 _"Black Rider, there seems to be a largely red ectoplasmic figure causing havoc in the south of Leanbox. I shall hold it off for now, but you and Green Rider must arrive soon."_ My assistant, MAGES., said from the line as I got up.

"Hold that thought, S-Sha, my partner and I have business to take care of. Phillip!" I shouted putting my W Driver on.


	8. Heisei Generations Part 2

**Patric's POV**

The game has begun as Lady Rom and Lady Ram entered from one side as the rest of us entered from the other side. We saw a yellow blur speed on the outer barriers of the maze.

"Okay, Pac Man's gonna be coming after us, so our best move is to scatter to cover more ground." Lady Uni said as we both nodded. Lady Uni moved downward as Lady Nepgear and myself went upward.

"This, is one interesting game, huh?" Lady Nepgear asked me.

"Indeed. It is like we ourselves are the ghosts but with Pac Man having a constant power pellet." I sighed as we prepared our weapons. "Let us dance on the battlefield!" I said as I immediately covered my mouth.

"Rouge still has a lot of influence on you, huh?" Lady Nepgear questioned as I nodded. We saw Pac Man come closer to our area as I swapped my Father's Signal Ax for my own Zenrin Shooter.

"Now is our time to strike!" I said as I fired my weapon as Lady Nepgear unleashed a Slash Wave from her gunblade. Pac Man didn't notice our attacks coming as he was knocked back by our attacks.

Over with Lady Uni on the other side, she was strategizing how to take out Pac Man the fastest.

 _"Okay, guys, I saw your attacks hit, but not do much damage. I think Pac Man's weaker to elemental attacks, so try something like that!"_ Lady Uni informed us.

"Do you have anything like that?" I asked my comrade as she shook her head. "Then I must use my belt. Henshin!" I shouted as I switched to my human form and grabbed my Vert Signal Bike.

 **Chou Rider! Vert!**

My white and green armor flew on me as I summoned my Ratna Spear. Wind surrounded it as I saw Pac Man stopped by two ice attacks. "Perfect." I grinned as I slotted my Shift Cars and Signal Bike in.

 **Hyper Red Charge! Ultra Iris Charge! Hyper Green Charge! Maximum Hyper Typhoon!**

My spear sounded as I lunged it at Pac Man. He exploded as I grinned, but noticed, his eyes, changing from black to red. "Uh oh. That can't be good. Nepgear, can you try contacting Histoire? I don't think this is supposed to happen!" I called out as I heard Compa from the announcer's bin.

 _"Oh no! This was horribly unexpected! What in the world could've caused this!?"_ Compa questioned.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"PJ-chan needs help!" I shouted as I was worried for my love.

"I have an idea. Minako, use this belt and Gashat. and do what ever feels natural. The other CPUs and I will evacuate everybody out of the stadium. This is no longer a game." Vert said as I nodded.

"Do what ever feels necessary? I can go for that ride." I said putting the lime green belt on and clicking the small black button on the yellow Gashat.

 **Bakuso Bike!**

Guitar music played as silver trophies were placed all around the maze. I noticed the clear part of the Gashat as I flipped it over and put it in the first slot.

 **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name?! I'm A Kamen Rider!**

I noticed my armor was, incredibly chubby and chibi with the bottom half being mostly white and black. My giant helmet had a black eyewear with blue pupils and, motorbike handles on the helmet, with my weapons being the front and back wheels of a motorbike. "Um, this isn't gonna help much. Maybe this lever." I said tugging on the pink lever on the belt.

 **Gachan! Level UP! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!**

Instead of my chubby armor, I was now a yellow motorcycle, with my head and everything as headlights! Yet, my body doesn't feel any stress on this form. I like this. I sped up so that I could jump on Pac Man to stop it from harming my PJ-chan!

"Minako-chan?" He said confusing as I began.

"Yep! Kamen Rider Venus Mk. 3 is here to stay!" I said winking as now I can do that with my helmet.

"That was freaky but awesome at the same time!" He grinned as he hopped on. We revved the engine as we sped around the maze attacking Pac Man with PJ-chan's Zenrin Shooter.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked as he noticed a bow like weapon with pink blades on the end. **Gashacon Sparrow!** It sounded as PJ-chan grabbed that. "Interesting weapon. Let's see what it can really do!" He grinned as he used the Bakusou Bike Gashat and put it in the slot.

 **Gashat! Kimewaza! Bakusou Critical Finish!**

The Gashacon Sparrow shined yellow as PJ-chan slashed at Pac Man with the electrically charged sickle. Pac Man tumbled over Rom and Ram's ice trap as we saw them grinning. "I wonder if that finished him off." PJ-chan said getting off me.

"Oh there's more." We heard somebody say as we saw the normal giant Pac Man ghosts burst into the stadium with Wizard, OOO, Fourze and W flying in after them.

"One of yours, I assume?" Fourze asked PJ-chan.

"Beats me. These clearly aren't Roimudes. Those actually stopped after We beat Necrom."

"We can only assume this is a new type of evil in the world." The right side of W said.

"They're almost like viruses and bugs found. The ghosts were supposed to be a part of our competition yet somehow they were let out." Uni said as a highschooler with black back artilary walked in.

"I've seen then, before Lady Black Heart took them down. These are Bugsters." She said calmly.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"These are Bugsters." The highschooler said much to my and Nepgear's shock.

* * *

 _"I shall bring ruin to you all!" She said grabbing a purple belt buckle and pressing the A Button on it. "Replicate!" She said putting it on a brace held in her right hand._

 _ **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's Your Name? The Bugster!**_

 _"A Bugster? What's that?" Lady Nepgear asked as Arfoire shot at us several times in her virus-like state._

* * *

"Does that mean these are Zero Dimension threats?" Nepgear questioned as Pac Man woke up.

"It doesn't look like we'll have time to question this. We need to take that thing out before it gets worse!" Ram said.

"Right! So, it's time to count up your sins!" W said together pointing at Pac Man.

"Kamen Rider, OOO!" OOO said as he had no catchphrase.

"Space is here! Kamen Rider Fourze. Let's do this, um, I can't really say man-to-man here." Fourze shrugged.

"It's showtime." Wizard said flashing his left ring.

"Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at Mach Speed! That's the Kamen Rider Mach motto!" I said doing a mock wave.

"Kamen Rider Lilac! Now, reach for the sky!"

"Kamen Rider Venus! Allow me to rippen the rotten fruit of yours." Minako-chan said getting her motor bike form into a more humanoid form.

"Unite! Our trio-tire resonance!" The three of us said together. "For we are, the Spinning Wheel!" We shouted posing.

"Just as a warning, elemental attacks would do best." Uni warned as Rom and Ram prepared their wands.

"Alright then!" Fourze said flipping a yellow switch on his belt. **Elec On!** Foruze's armor turned bright gold as his eye pieces shined blue.

 **Cyclone! Maximum Drive!**

 **Flame! Slash n' Strike!**

 **Elec! Limit Break!**

 **Scanning Charge!**

"Alright, it's our turn. Rom, Ram! We need you to enhance our weapons with your ice magic!" I said as Rom and Ram rasied their wands with ice running through as our weapons blades and bullets shined blue. We all fired as Pac Man and the Ghosts all exploded, leaving behind a yellow Gashat similar to Minako-chan's.

 **Game Clear!**

As the Gashat was about to fall in my hands, it was shot before I could reach it. I looked over to see who shot it away as I saw a girl in an orange dress with yellow blonde pig tails. Alongside her was the highschooler from before, a tall girl with a blue military cap and a blue fighting outfit. And there was another girl with silver hair, a long black coat and a crown on her head.

"Did you guys handle the issue?" Sis asked as she and the other CPUs returned from helping the civilians.

"Yeah, but now another one is starting." I said pointing to the group of four girls who shot the Pac Man Gashat away from me.

"Just who are you anyway?" Black Heart demanded as the other Riders stepped away from the situation.

"We are... the Gold Third." The one with a crown said.

"Gold Third? Why that name? There's four of you!" White Heart grunted.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. We came to have a match with the CPUs." The one with the military cap said carefreely.

"So you intend on fighting us for what reason? To take on our roles?" My sister asked.

"Being CPUs? Not interested." The one with the crown said.

"Then why are you here?" Purple Heart questioned.

"We're only here to test our new strength against CPUs!" The one with blonde hair said.

"Alright, let me just call Mac and I can join this party too!" Minako-chan said cracking her knuckles.

"Not interested. We only want to fight verteran CPUs, newbie." The one with the crown said uniterestedly as Minako-chan shot death glares at her.

"Excuse me?! I've been fighting battles way longer than you think!" She seethed.

"Okay. Your point? Compared to the thousands of years the CPUs have fought, however long you have battled seems trivial in response." This only made her even angrier.

"Minako-chan, it's okay, she's not worth it." I said trying to calm down my soon-to-be fiancé.

"It's just, they steal my color scheme, and yet they have the balls to complain that I'm a newbie CPU, even though they most likely just got those powers!" She ranted as I listened in.

"I completely understand. It's just like when Sis pays more attention to Nepgear than me." I said nodding in understanding.

"Wait, that bothers you?" Nepgear asked as I nodded.

"Everyday burns a hole in my soul." I grunt. "But we can get to that later. We still have the Gold Third to deal with." I said as we all heard grunting.

"If the CPUs of today act like this, then they are unfit to govern Gamindustri." And unknown voice said simply.

 **Mighty Mighty Action! X!** "No don't!" We heard Ultra Neptune as Ex-Aid shout.

 **Melon Energy Arms!** "Neptune, let it go." Ultra Me said putting a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"That other PC. What's going on here?!" My sister questioned as a bright light flashed across the stadium as I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I woke up to see myself in some sort of forest with Minako asleep next to me. I shook her awake as we looked around our surroundings. "On the bright side, we seem to be somewhere in Leanbox." I said as she nodded. We then searched around for any sign of my little brother, only to find I wasn't so lucky. "On the downside, PC is nowhere to be seen." I sighed as Minako shrieked.

"WHAT?! He was right there with all of us!" She shouted.

"Calm down. Neptune and the others aren't here either. That only means whatever happened caused us all to go off on our own somehow." I rationalized.

 _"C-Can anybody hear me?"_ A male voice asked from my communicator. We turned it on to see PC.

"PC, where are you right now?" I asked as he looked around the area he was in.

 _"Um, undetermined so far. I see a ton of mountains, so I think I'm at the border between Planeptune and Lastation."_ He said.

"Alright, Vert and I are in Leanbox, so I think our best bet is to get to the Basilicoms. You should go to Planeptunes and we'll go to Leanbox's." Minako said as he nodded. She blew a kiss goodbye to him as he did the same.

"Alright. the best path to the city is west, but we'll never make it by sundown." I said looking around for any monsters.

"Oh, I can help with that!" Minako said getting her Gashat out. "Henshin!"

 **Gashat! I'm A Kamen Rider!** The Gashat sounded as Minako kicked her Rider's selection screen revealing her Level 1 form. "Second gear!" She said opening the belt.

 **Level UP! Bakusou!** **Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!** The belt sounded as the Level 1 form was replaced by the Level 2 motorcycle. "Hop on!" She said as I did just that as the two of us rode off to Leanbox's Basilicom.

 **HyperDimension Mach G! The Golden Leaders: Reconstructors of Gamindustri!**


	9. Red CH: What Happened?

**Patric's POV**

"Alright. So I need to get to Planeptune's Basilicom. Gotta find some landmarks first." I said as I ran across the plains, defeating any Dogoos I came across. Nothing exactly happened as I didn't run into anything, until I saw a Necrom and, Ultra Me? "Hey, Big Me, the hell's going on? Why're you with Ryouma?" I asked as he didn't answer me. "Answer yourself, damn it!" I yelled at him.

" _Beginning the elimination of HyperDimension Green Brother._ " The Necrom stated, most likely from a synthesiser so I don't know who's under the hood. Ultra Me only sighed and brought out my Melon Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin." He said unlocking the Lockseed. **Melon Energy Arms!** He transformed into Zangetsu Shin as I blocked the attack from my Sonic Arrow. With what's happening now, I refuse to call it his.

"Del! Let's get to work!" I grunted as Zangetsu Shin lost his focus for a second. I kicked him in the chest as I grabbed my Share Module. "Let's Play! CPU Modulation!" I shouted as Del landed in the opening, transforming me into my HDD form. He grunted as he made my Musou Saber appear as he attempted to attack me head on with it. "Please. I made the weapon. I assure you I know it much better than you ever will." I calmly stated as I grabbed my Musou Saber and slashed him several times. "I see you still have nothing to say. Then I will just take what belongs to me." I said preparing a finisher from my Father's ax. As my attack collided, he dropped my old Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. I quckly grabbed these as he attempted to take them back. "Do not waste your time. You are lucky I do not have time to be wasting on you right now." I said flying away before he could catch me as I undid my transformation. "Okay, flying off in a random location was probably my worst idea yet. So where am I now?" I asked myself as I noticed something run down, red, and familiar. "Mom's Basilicom!" I said rushing over to it. I walked inside to make sure nobody was here. "Thank god, nobody messed with Mom's coffin." I said kneeling by it, getting another good look at my mom. After Del and I sat in a moment of silence, we heard a crash from the side as I prepared my Zenrin Shooter.

"I'll check it out-Del." Del said as he floated over to the source of the crash. He attempted to lift up the rubble as I helped him. Only to reveal the blue hair that I recognized so fondly.

"I should've known with your wimpering apologies, come on Rei! Calm down." I said helping her out.

"I'm sorry- Huh? Oh, Patric! Thank god it's just you." She said sighing. "I was worried someone else was here."

"I don't really know why though. Anyways what's been going on in your section of Planeptune, lately?" I asked her.

"It's strange. Nobody seems to know who Neptune is now. Well, aside from the crazed fanboys and fangirls." Rei said causing us both to shiver. "For some reason, they only know somebody named Lady B-Sha." Rei drifted off as I began thinking. "So did you pop the question to Minako yet?" She asked me as I sighed.

"I wish I did. I didn't have the time as Histy called everybody over directly after we returned." I sighed holding the ring. I need to be alone with Minako if I want for things to go well." I stated putting it back in my inventory.

"Patric, she's willing to travel dimensions with you. I highly doubt she'll say no." Rei reasoned as I nodded.

"Yeah, I meant to say off without a hitch." I sighed. Anyways, we should probably get out of here and try to get to town to get more info." I said. Rei nodded as we left Mom's Basilicom.

* * *

Rei and I were riding on her Machine Hoodie towards the town only to be surrounded in a green pixelated area. "What's going on?" Rei asked as I heard some familiar words.

 **Game Start!**

We saw a black Bugster with a giant green bike lodged on him. "What's going on?" Rei questioned as the Bugster created a skating rink. "A skating rink?" We both questioned as I finally got it.

"These Bugsters are viruses from games. This one is using the Shakariki Sports game. A sports game requiring the doing of tricks to get points." I sighed. "A Leanbox exclusive actually." I said recalling the, _issues_ with the last game released from the Rare division of Genm Corp.

"Let's," I started.

"Henshin!" We finished as Rei and I transformed into Kamen Rider Specter and Mach respectively.

"Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider, Mach!" I shouted doing my normal pose.

"Kamen Rider Specter. Allow me to show you the path I've chosen!" She grunted.

"Why'd you change your catchphrase back?" I asked as she sulked.

"The one I used before was Meteor's." She said as Machine Hoodie rode over to us as the Bugster pulled off tricks on the halfpipes or whatever those weird skating rinks are called. This would continue on for a while until I shot the Bugster with Rei's Gan Gun Hand. "Finish it off!" Rei said as I nodded, putting Shift Deadheat in my Zenrin Shooter.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Shooter!**

My Zenrin Shooter sounded as a large thundering red blast hit the Bugster, destroying it, leaving the lime Gashat in the sky as it's game appeared.

 **Game Clear!**

"Hell yeah!" I said reaching out to grab the Gashat only for it to be stolen by my UltraDimension counterpart. "Of course you're here." I grunted.

"You don't deserve to talk to me of morality when you are partnered with a monster like her." He grunted back as Rei gained a shocked expression.

"What do you mean? Aside from you looking just like my friend, I have no idea who you are!" Rei exclaimed.

"Either way, I don't have the time to fight you." He said disappearing.

"We don't have time to focus on him. Let's just get to Planeptune." I said as Rei nodded.


	10. Green CH: Why's Nep on the Wrong Side?

**Minako's POV**

I sighed as I saw Vert argue with the Gold Third of Leanbox, S-Sha over the gift of 100 Credits. We were then pulled into another room by thankfully, some familiar faces. Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Meroune and Rachnera awaited the two of us.

"Thank goodness you two are safe!" Miia said hugging the both of us.

"I'm just glad you all still remember us." I said panting a little bit.

"I'm actually quite surprised." Vert added. "How do you still remember us?" She questioned as Centorea gained her prideful aura.

"Nonsense! No force in the universe could make me forget about Young Master PJ or anything even remotely related to him!" Centorea said with an abundance of pride.

"Excellent. However until we are able to take back our rightful place as CPUs, we have to continue to do odd jobs from S-Sha." Vert sighed. The door then knocked. "That's her now. Let us go, Minako." She said as I nodded grabbing my Gamer Driver.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

 **Game Start!**

The area in the arcade dungeon flashed a shade of gold as a black bodied Bugster with a dragonlike armor. It wielded a long samurai blade as well. "I see where this is going. We just have to beat the game." I grinned. "X-1! Let's Play! CPU Modulation!" I shouted transforming into Green Heart.

"Henshin!" **Bakusou Bike!** Minako shouted as she clicked her Gashat and slotted it in her Gamer Driver. **Gashatto! I'm A Kamen Rider!**

"So how should we go about this?" Minako asked after we took a few hits from the Bugster.

"How surprising, my younger sister! I thought you knew this game!" I said in mock shock.

"Geez. I haven't played Giri Giri Chambara yet!" I sighed. "So how should we do this, genius gamer V?" she asked as I smirked.

"I love that nickname. Anyways, we need to strike at the right moment, I recommend we get close to it so we can unleash our attack. I recommend leveling up, now." I said as she pulled the lever.

"Second gear!" **Bakusou Bike!** Minako formed into Venus's bike mode as I got on. **Gashacon Sparrow!** I split the weapon in two as I used Venus's Gashat. **Kimewaza! Bakusou Critical Finish!** We rode towards the Bugster as I slashed it with the Gashacon Sparrow several times as the Bugster exploded, leaving behind the black Gashat.

 **Game Clear!**

"Let's use this." I said clicking the Gashat. **Giri Giri Chambara!**

 **Gaton!**

"Third Gear!" Minako said getting ready for the new Gashat.

"Here we go!" I said putting it in and pulling the lever again.

 **Gachan! Level UP! A Gacha! Giri** **Giri** **Giri** **Giri Chambara!**

A small gold robot flew from the title screen behind us and broke apart to create limbs, a groin guard and a mask for Minako as she gained a humanoid form. "Finally, I can fight normally again!" She said with glee as I tossed her the Gashacon Sparrow. We then saw Ryouma Sengoku walk up to us as we gained a defensive stance. "Ryouma." She growled as I prepared my spear. "So you really haven't died." She said as Ryouma smiled.

"Oh, Minako-kun. I've evolved past the means of a normal human. I basically cannot die." He said getting out a bulky dark green Gashat with a yellow dial on it. He twisted the dial. **Perfect Puzzle! What's the Next Stage?** The Gashat sounded as he was about to press the button. "Henshin!" He shouted clicking it. **Dual UP! _Get the Glory in the Chain! Perfect Puzzle!_** His base white suit with gold on the waist and chest along with green arm gloves, large green shoulders and a strange helmet almost looking like an owl. "Kamen Rider Para-DX. Level 50." He grinned. "Minako-kun's puny Level 3 barely holds a candle to me." He grinned as I stepped up.

"Then be prepared to face the full blunt of my power. PC may not have a chance to kill you off." I mocked. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I only came here to reclaim the Gashat. I want to let this play out for a while. Go ahead and keep that Gashat." He said disappearing.

* * *

The two of us were riding back as we noticed S-Sha walking toward the Golden Tower in Leanbox.

"Wonder what she's doing here." Minako said transforming back to normal. We then saw Ryouma walk up to her as we fought the urge to rush in and beat him.

"This better work Ryouma Sengoku." S-Sha said with her usual uninterested tone.

"Of course it will! You've collected one million Ran-Ran pigs, so you should be able to create a new body for you and E-Sha." He said with a sly grin.

"Fine then. I trust you to handle this." She said as the two walked in.

"Anything he's a part of means something bad's happening! I say we follow them!" Minako said as I nodded. We followed them into the tower to find a space with several green platforms.

"What in Gamindustri is this place?" I said without a second thought.

"We could be in this dungeon for ages!" Minako shouted as a large echo alerted some of the monsters in the area.

"Oh, if you wanna make it to the top, then you can just take the path to the right. After that there are some strong monsters, and a straight path. You can't miss it." We heard a similar voice say as Minako turned around.

"Oh, thanks Neptune." Minako said as she stared at the taller Neptune. "Oh! I remember you! From Zero Dimension!" Minako said as Neptune nodded.

"Yep! And if this were the actual game, Busty over here and I would've shared a bath scene!" She joked. "But the writer put it out. Boo. Either way, I kind of have to stop you guys from getting up there, so, could ya just leave? For me?" She asked as we grew confused.

"Why exactly?" I asked.

"Because, Ryouma's been getting on my pack about slacking off and it bugs the Nep outta me!" Neptune sighed as she put on her Gamer Driver. "Either way, I either had to make you leave, or defeat you both." **MIghty Action X! Gekitotsu Robots!** "Dai Dai Dai Henshin!" She shouted slotting both Gashats in her Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. **A Gacha! Buttobasei! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!**

"I guess that's how it is. I refuse to hold back against you. X-1, come!" I said calling my partner. "Let's Play! CPU Modulation!" I shouted transforming into Green Heart.

"I might as well go on even grounds with you Neptune. Third Gear!" **Bakusou Bike! GiriGiri Chambara! Giri Giri Giri Giri Chambara!** Minako transformed into Venus Level 3. "Let the games begin." Venus said getting out her Gashacon Sparrow. We began our fight as I clearly outmatched Ex-Aid in terms of levels while Venus was on even ground even as Ex-Aid fired her rocket fist at the two of us, only for Venus to block it. She shot several arrows at Ex-Aid as she moved the black Gashat into her Gashacon Sparrow. **Kimewaza! GiriGiri Critical Finish!** The weapon sounded as cartoonish electricity surrounded the bow and thousands of arrows launched at Ex-Aid. Venus then kicked as a wave of power spread across attacking Ex-Aid.

"Oh, no. Alas, I am at low health. Oh no, I'm so upset." Neptune said undoing her transformation and clearly acting. And badly at that.

"You really aren't feeling it, are you?" I asked undoing my transformation.

"Nah. I wasn't really trying. I would've used Level 20 if I was trying. But oh well. I don't actually have that. I don't have multiple personality syndrome." She said shrugging. "Go on ahead." She said as the two of us went to the path she mentioned to reveal S-Sha and Ryouma.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ryouma asked with mock surprise.

"You two are nuisances. Leave here." S-Sha said as I shook my head.

"I refuse. Anything that man is a part of will end in disaster." I said pointing to Ryouma.

"Doubtful. I am using him and these Ran Pigs to help me create a second body for myself. So I can stop using E-Sha's body." She said gripping her hand. "Her body can't take this-" S-Sha said as she got interrupt by that other personality as her eyes glew green.

"N-No. S-Sha, that's not right." She said shifting back to S-Sha and activating her Gold Third abilities.

"Well this isn't exactly my business, so I'll leave you all to do this." Ryouma said disappearing.

"There's no changing her mind. We'll have to defeat her." I said summoning X-1.

"Alright then! Mac, let's teach her a lesson!" Minako said getting out her Share Module.

"Let's Play! CPU Modulation!" We shouted transforming into Green Heart and Gold Heart.

"The green wind blowing in the moonlight! CPU Green Heart!" I said posing with my spear.

"The gold wind spreading love to all around it! CPU Gold Heart!" Minako grinned holding her chain.

"Together we are Leanbox's CPUs!" We shouted together as S-Sha prepared her sword.

"Those who threaten to disturb the peace," I started.

"Shall fall victim to my whip!" Minako said rushing in as I took a minute to recooporate from what she just said.

"Part of me feels like my brother has no idea what he's getting into. Another part of me feels like he's a damn genius." I grunted prepping my spear. We fought as S-Sha tried to block my attacks with her shield, only for Minako to use her chain to throw her spear off.

"Can't exactly fight when you don't have a sword!" Minako grinned as S-Sha tried to block her kick as she failed.

"Damn, have you no honor?!" S-Sha questioned as Minako began to laugh maniacally.

"Such petty hypocrisy! You showed no honor when you wanted use those 999,999 Ran Pigs!" Minako shouted.

"Wait, 999,999?!" S-Sha shrieked as I sighed with a knowing smile.

"Looks like Neptune came through again." I grinned preparing my EXE Drive. "Engage, EXE Drive! Spiral Break!" I shouted as my spear shined green.

"EXE Drive! Charm Break!" Minako shouted as she flung her whip at her several times as she made her whipe into a blade, and slammed it to the ground.

"Damn! All this work for nothing?!" S-Sha grunted as she fell to the ground, only for the green-eyed E-Sha personality to stand back up to us and smile.

"Thank you, CPUs. S-Sha was about to do something completely horrendous." She said with a smile as we undid our transformations.

"So wait, E-Sha, what's going on with S-Sha? Does she have DID?" I asked as E-Sha shook her head no.

"Incorrect. She was caught in an accident, and she would've died, if her spirit didn't enter my body." E-Sha explained as I thought back to previous events.

"Sort of like an Eyecon houses souls." Minako said as I nodded.

S-Sha regained control as she ran away. We returned to Leanbox's Basilicom in order to figure out our next move.

* * *

 **Affimojas's POV**

"I cannot believe you decided to waste the precious gift I had given you!" I said as the professor shrugged.

"I only needed to transform to get data. I didn't join you just so I could help you." He said as the boy in the suit crossed his arms.

"You're more useless than that hag." He grunted as I took the Gashat Gear Dual from the Professor.

"If you won't use it, then, I'll just give it to someone who will." I said as the new recruit walked in with long blue hair, a derranged smile, and a broken horn on the left side of her head. She laughed as the boy in the suit gained a horrified expression.

"It can't be!" He said as the hostage, Necrom walked beside her.

"Hello, my lab rat, did you miss me?!" She shouted as she laughed maniacally.


	11. Nep Part 1: Are Memories Forgotten?

**Affimojas' POV**

"I have a question." I asked my supporter. "Why would you have the scientist use a tool you planned to give someone else?" I asked as she snickered.

"He was just so impatient to get his revenge. In his own way I might add, but I couldn't help but sympathize." She shrugged. "This game of mine is only just beginning. I'm thinking of adding some more players though." She said looking towards two Gamer Drivers and a green Bugvisor with pink, blue, and navy Gashats next to the belts.

"Just what are you planning?" I said having a hard time turning away from my magazine starring a picture of Lady Vert in a bikini.

"Let's just say, it's too much for your greedy perverted mind to understand." She said as she disappeared.

"General! You must see this article!" My subordinate, Steamax shouted to me about an article on Lady Minako.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

"Okay, I might be a lazy CPU and all, and I completely understand that, but this greedy kid is who sweeps my nation out from me?!" I said looking towards the fake Kamen Rider, Presto Kamen.

"Geez, you may have a brain on you after all. Lady B-Sha's kind of an ass. And stop following me, weirdo!" Iffy said as she moved away from me.

"Ah, but you do not know, Iffy! I will get you to remember me again! When I have my mind set, that's when I reach for the climax!" I said sneaking after her again, avoiding the glare from the red Imagin behind me being pulled back by a 19 year old boy. I followed Iffy to the Basilicom to see Histy.

"Hey Histoire, I found this whacko and she won't stop following me now." Iffy said as Histy gasped at the sight of me.

"Neptune! It feels like it's been ages!" Histy said in attempt to cup my face with her small hands.

"I know right? So why is B-Sha the CPU here? And why doesn't Iffy remember me? As a matter of fact, nobody does." I asked as Histy thought about this.

"I'm not quite sure. Something so grand had happened, that the only reason I remember you completely is because I keep track of the history of Gamindustri." Histy informed.

"Well, how am I supposed to get Iffy to remember me?" I asked as Histy sighed.

"I believe the only way will be to spend some more time around IF. I believe this should get her memory of you back." She sighed again as I smiled as she just gave me the go ahead to get Iffy's memory back the only way, _**I knew how.**_

 _ **Let's have some Nepping fun!**_

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

"Arfoire!" I said as I saw the Roimude leader.

"Ah yes, you. You were always an annoying whelp. You've been a pain in my spine for so long. I think it's about time I put a stop to you. Replicate!" She shouted as she placed the buckle on her gfip as she transformed into her Bugster form. **Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's Your Name?! The Bugster!** "You don't seem to get this. I am your inner demon. I won't ever die. Why do you think you didn't see me after you saved your precious sisters? I am a Bugster. Therefore, I am immortal." She said as I growled.

"Come on, Mr. Belt!"

 **"Okay, Nepgear! Start Your Engine!"** He said as I slotted Shift Lilac in my Shift Brace.

"Henshin!" I said transforming into Kamen Rider Lilac. **Drive! Type: Lilac!** "Reach for the sky, Arfoire!" I said getting my Beam Saber out and attacking as it yielded no real effects. "What the goodness?!"

"Ah, you noticed that. I'm continually getting stronger everytime you or that green spawn beat me down. My Level merely goes up every time I'm struck down."

 **"This is bad! Use the Planeptune Key!"** Mr. Belt commented as I nodded.

"Preceding to Level 50!" I said slotting the Key into the Shift Brace.

 **Drive! Type: Super Gear!** I activated my form as Arfoire merely laughed.

"Child's play! I assure you, I'll bring you to your demise soon." Arfoire said as I made my weapon appear. **Gear BlayGun!** I used it's ax mode to attack Arfoire, however, it seemed like I wasn't getting anywhere.

"This doesn't look good." I said to myself as I tried backing up to cover more ground, unitl-

"Cross Combination!"

"La Delphinus!" Two voices shouted to reveal my big sister in HDD and IF.

"This feels, nostalgic, somehow." IF said looking towards me.

"I'm glad you're finally beginning to remember again, Iffy."

"Same here, Nep, but did you really have to keep buzzing around me that much?" IF asked as she sighed.

"That's just my sister's charm..."I said not completely convinced myself. And also thanking the true goddess for my helmet right now.

"Nevertheless. We have work to do." Big Sis said as I nodded, switching my weapon to it's gun mode. **Kersplat!** I shot at the purple Bugster as Neptune lifted her broadsword.

"Delta Slash!" She shouted launching her assualt.

"Soul Combination!" IF shouted slicing with her Katars.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle!** My weapon sounded as I slotted the Key into my Gear BlayGun. My weapon shined purple as my blue visor flashed. "Gear Starshine!" I shouted launching my attack as Arfoire began to explode and evaporate. **"Nice Drive, Nepgear!"** Mr. Belt said Neptune undid her HDD. We then saw UltraDimension's Patric walking over to us. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he put on his Genesis Driver. Behind him was, Necrom?

 _"We will now begin Nepgear excision."_ The Necrom said in a robotic tone.

"Henshin." **Melon Energy Arms!** His Genesis Driver sounded as he and the Necrom began to attack us. I summoned my Gear BlayGun as I slashed Necrom's Eyepiece as it cracked to reveal,

"A blonde hair?" I questioned.

"Gear, we don't have time to fight these two, we're getting out of here!" IF said getting on her Bike as I summoned Ride Nepper for me and Neptune to ride.


End file.
